


December 19th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Airports, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian fly to Lima.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	December 19th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy the chapter :D

This will be their first actual _Christmas_ together in New York. Every other year they’ve gone home to Ohio for the holidays. One year, as Kurt was so kindly reminded when he opened today’s door on the advent calendar to find a drawing of a car, they had even made the drive back. It had proven to be quite the mistake; they’d gotten a flat tire and _then_ had to drive through a snowstorm, and they’d both agreed they were never making the drive again this time of year.

They're sitting in the airport, at their gate, waiting for their flight number to be called. They’ve decided to spend Christmas in New York this year, but Kurt knows he can't leave Carole totally alone for the holidays; though she'll never replace his mother, he does love her. And this year has been hard on her, too. So they're taking a long weekend to go to Lima.

Kurt glances around the airport. They're always so busy this time of year, people rushing to get home to their families for the holidays. There's a man in a business suit talking quietly into his cell phone as he walks past at a brisk pace, a woman in a loose t-shirt and yoga pants trying to keep her children from running all over the place as they make their way toward whatever gate they'll be flying out of.

His eyes focus on a man and his son. They look nothing like Kurt and his father - the man is slim and wears fitted jeans with a tailored jacket, while his teenage son, wearing sweatpants and a baseball cap, slouches in his seat. It's almost funny how _unlike_ Kurt and his father they are; almost as though the two had switched places. Opposites.

He watches as the father nudges the son's arm. The teenager pulls an earbud from his ear and turns to his father, who says something Kurt can't make out; they're too far away. The son rolls his eyes, but laughs, then pops the earbud back into his ear and returns to whatever he'd been doing on his phone.

It's the simplest interaction; absolutely mundane and ordinary. But it just _hits_ him at that moment, that he'll never have an interaction like that with his own father ever again. Sure, there's all the big things he'll miss out on - the birthdays, the anniversaries, introducing Burt to grandchildren - but there's also so many little things that you never even consider. He'll never laugh at a dumb joke his father makes ever again. He'll never watch his father's poorly-feigned interest in whatever fashion travesty Kurt has just seen and needs to rant about. He'll never touch or _hug_ his father again, ever, not for the rest of his life.

His grip on Sebastian's hand must have tightened, because his husband turns to look at him and gives his hand a small squeeze.

"Hey," Sebastian says softly, following Kurt's eyes to the father and son pair, "everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Kurt says, giving his head a little shake and looking over at his husband, offering a small smile that doesn't quite meet his eyes.

"I love you," Sebastian says simply, transferring Kurt's hand to his other hand so he can wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him closer.

Kurt settles into Sebastian's side, tips his head into his husband's shoulder. "I love you, too," he says quietly, placing a soft kiss on Sebastian's cheek.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 19th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100868) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
